Up in my Room
by Love-Huddy
Summary: Alors qu’il allait faire de nouveau la morale à House, il se stoppa sur ce qui passait aux informations et ouvrit grand la bouche." Huddy Short-Fic Complete. Pas de spoiler.


_**Titre :**__ Up in my Room  
__**Auteur :**__ Love-Huddy  
__**Bêta :**__ Heu... __Pas de Bêta excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la relire.  
__**Disclaimers :**__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Et Blablabla!  
__**Spoilers :**__ Toujours pas non  
__**Genre :**__ Heu... Drama/Humour/Romance ? Sais pas trop ^^  
__**Résumé:**__ Le titre n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec ma fic, j'ai repris le titre d'une chanson. Je vais pas vous faire de résumé, sinon ça gacherait tout x) Juste une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, vers 2h du mat' avant de m'endormir ^^ donc bon... Voilà ce que ça donne. Je la poste en une seule fois, c'est une fic courte, sans chapitres. En fait, je précise juste que j'avais pleins de peties idées, mais je les aient oubliées en dormant x) donc pas ma faute si ça tourne guimauve à la fin ^^_

_Et j'attend vos impressions/remarques/commentaires bien sûr x)  
J'espère que ça vous plaira..._

_Have Fun!_

* * *

**Up in my Room**

Cuddy raccrocha le téléphone, et soupira fortement. Elle devait réussir à convaincre House, et ça n'allait pas être chose facile, elle regarda l'horloge, 10h30, son cher diagnosticien n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle entendit une canne résonner sur le sol et vit son propriétaire s'avancer vers le bureau des infirmières, elle inspira un bon coup et se précipita hors de son bureau avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite pour aller jouer avec sa PSP ou quoi que ce soit d'autre encore.

« House ! »

« Si tôt le matin vous commencez déjà à crier mon nom ? Ça ne vous a pas suffi hier ? »

« Si tôt le matin ? Vous rigolez ? Vous êtes encore en retard House ! »

« Nooon, vous croyez ? Il faudrait que je pense à remettre mon réveil à l'heure ! » Il porta un doigt sur sa bouche, signe de réflexion. « Ha non c'est vrai, dans la précipitation vous l'avez fracassé sur le sol hier ! »

Il prit sa mine d'enfant outré, ce qui exaspéra encore plus Cuddy. Les infirmières secouèrent la tête et retournèrent à leur paperasse. C'était un matin comme les autres.

« Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite House ! »

« Yes mistress, vous comptez me sauter dessus ? »

Elle ne releva pas sa dernière remarque et se dirigea vers son bureau. House la suivie, non sans lancer une remarque aux infirmières sur le soi-disant « appétit sexuel de leur patronne ». Cuddy prit place derrière son bureau et attendit que House rentre. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Vous voulez que je ferme les stores ? »

« House… Asseyez-vous. »

« Oh je disais ça seulement pour avoir un peu d'intimité, je sais que vous êtes pudique ! »

« Je ne suis pas… » Elle soupira. « Asseyez-vous ! »

Il prit place en face d'elle, un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres, il aimait bien la faire enragée dès le matin. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage et prit quelques secondes pour se préparer psychologiquement aux objections qu'allait émettre son diagnosticien.

« Que me vaut cette si belle vue en un si beau matin ? »

Elle se redressa vivement et soupira de nouveau.

« House, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone d'un donateur plutôt important et… » Elle fut coupée par House.

« Et il accepte de faire un don à l'hôpital si vous lui faites un lap-dance ? Donc vous voulez que je vous aide à vous entraîner ? »

« ET ! Il veut que vous assistiez à une conférence sur les maladies infectieuses à Miami… »

Ça y est, la bombe était lancée, elle le dévisagea un instant, et un rictus se forma sur son visage quand elle vit le sourire de House s'agrandir. Elle allait perdre la bataille… Jamais il n'allait vouloir y aller.

« Vous rigolez ? Vous pensiez vraiment que j'avais que ça à faire ? »

« Outre passer vos journées à jouer à la PSP, emmerder vos patients, et moi qui plus est, faire des batteries de tests totalement inutiles juste pour me faire enrager… Et j'en passe ! Oui je pense que vous avez que ça à faire ! »

Le sourire de House s'agrandit encore un peu plus. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège, la bataille était définitivement perdue d'avance, elle savait qu'il ne voudrait jamais… Et elle allait devoir s'y coller !

« Et pourquoi moi ? Il préfère mon postérieur au vôtre ? »

Il pencha la tête avec son air de gamin habituelle. Elle soupira de nouveau.

« Non, il vous veut vous, je vous avoue que ça m'a autant étonnée que vous, il ne doit pas savoir à quoi s'attendre ! Mais il a eu vent de vos « compétences » en matière de médecin diagnosticien, et ça l'intéresse d'avoir votre avis sur certaines… »

« Super ! »

« Que… Vous acceptez ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Elle laissa échapper un soupire libérateur.

« Je plaisaaaaante ! Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais y aller ? »

« Oh House s'il vous plaît ! »

« Oh oui suppliez-moi !!! »

Cuddy le fusilla du regard et se mordit la lèvre, comment avait-elle pu y croire une seconde ? Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas accepter, c'était perdu d'avance !

« Je n'irais pas Cuddy ! »

« Bien ! »

« Bien ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je double… Non je triple vos heures de consultation cette semaine ! »

« Faites, faites. »

Elle grogna.

« Je ne plaisante pas House ! »

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas Cuddy ! »

« Bon sang mais… C'est vous qu'il veut ! »

« Hum hum, nombre de filles me veulent moi, pas pour ça que je dis oui à toute ! »

Elle soupira une fois de plus et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Question de point de vue… »

Elle le fusilla du regard, et ils se défièrent un moment. Elle soupira de frustration et attrapa son téléphone nonchalamment.

« Sénateur Grey ? Oui re-bonjour, excusez-moi de vous rappeler si vite mais… Le docteur House ne pourra pas se joindre à votre conférence… Oui… Il a un cas très important et il lui est impossible de laisser ses collègues s'en occuper seuls. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et serra sa mâchoire. Content de lui, il lui tira la langue. Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Oui… Je suis vraiment désolée… Que ? Vous voulez que je vienne à sa place ? »

Elle balança le crayon qu'elle tortillait de ses doigts depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes, sur House, qui le rattrapa au vol et lui offrit un grand sourire satisfait. Elle serra de nouveau la mâchoire et tenta de garder son calme.

« Très bien… Non non, aucun problème… » Si un simple regard pouvait tuer sur place, il serait sans doute déjà mort.

« D'accord… Je prendrais l'avion de demain matin… C'est entendu. Au revoir Sénateur Grey. Oui… À demain. »

Elle raccrocha brutalement et se tourna rageusement vers la personne qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il était parti… Un léger cri de frustration lui échappa, et elle laissa sa tête tombée entre ses mains. Après quelques minutes à grogner et à se traiter elle-même de lâche, elle releva la tête et sortit le billet d'avion qui était prévu pour House. Elle eut la forte envie de le découper en morceaux et de lui faire bouffer… Mais elle se reprit et alla annoncer son départ prochain au bureau des infirmières. Une fois fait, elle alla demander à Wilson de la remplacer pour les deux jours à venir. Elle bouillonnait de rage, elle était frustrée. Frustrée de ne pas avoir su lui tenir tête, et de s'être fait encore avoir. Elle quitta l'hôpital pour aller préparer ses valises. Cuddy ne prit pas la peine d'aller saluer House, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir son sourire victorieux et mesquin, elle commettrait un meurtre, c'était sûr. Elle salua vaguement le personnel, et répondit faussement au sourire de Wilson qui lui souhaitait un bon voyage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin. House arriva comme d'habitude en retard à l'hôpital, mais légèrement plus en retard… La patronne n'était plus là, autant en profiter. Il se dirigea donc vers son bureau, y déposa ses affaires et pénétra dans la salle de diagnostic, où ses larbins l'attendaient déjà depuis un bon moment, le nez fourré dans des dossiers, et la télévision allumée au fond de la pièce. Que personne n'écoutait vraiment.

« Salut la compagnie ! Bien dormi ? »

« C'est sûr, nous on ne fait pas des nuits de 11 heures. » Souligna Foreman en fusillant du regard son patron.

« Oh le pauvre petit nègre se plaint que son boss arrive à l'heure qu'il veuille ? Il y a des avantages à coucher avec… »

« Oui oui avec la patronne, on sait ! »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de House, et il se dirigea vers la cafetière, en attrapant sa tasse rouge.

« Alors, un cas ? »

« Oui, une femme de… »

« Hé ho ! J'ai demandé si on avait un cas, pas quel était notre cas ! »

Thirteen soupira et abandonna l'idée de lui expliquer le cas. House avala une gorgée de café, soupira de satisfaction et prit place sur une des chaises.

« House ! Tu es en retard ! »

Wilson fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle de diagnostic, et posa les mains sur ses hanches en fusillant son ami du regard.

« Oh oui c'est vrai, Jimmy-criquet se la joue « Cuddy » ! »

« House, tu ne peux pas arriver à 12h juste parce que tu en as envie, tu as un cas, et ça fait des heures qu'on t'attend ! »

House fit mine de ne pas entendre et saisit la télécommande de la télévision pour en augmenter le son. Wilson grogna et porta son attention un quart de seconde sur la télévision. Alors qu'il allait faire de nouveau la morale à House, il se stoppa sur ce qui passait aux informations et ouvrit grand la bouche.

_« Nous venons d'apprendre le crash d'un avion en partance pour Miami, il semblerait qu'il ait subi une forte tempête et que le commandant ait perdu le contrôle de l'avion. Nous sommes rendus sur place pour obtenir quelques informations, et il semblerait que l'avion n'ait pas atterri comme il faudrait. Les experts sont déjà sur place et ils ont retrouvé des fragments de l'avion 632, de la compagnie British-Airways et il s'avérerait qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant. Nous recherchons en ce moment même les réelles causes de ce crash, nous vous informerons… »_

Wilson n'écoutait déjà plus.

« Oh mon… Dieu ! » Fit Wilson.

House se retourna vers lui, lâchant son dossier des yeux. Et fixa son ami.

« Quoi ? »

Il reporta son attention sur la télévision, où des images du crash étaient diffusées.

« C'est… C'est… » Wilson avait le teint pâle, il n'osait pas réaliser. Taub commença à réaliser, et regarda Wilson, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Mais QUOI ? » Répéta House.

« Avion… Cuddy… » Murmura Wilson.

« Que… Hein ? C'est pas l'avion de Cuddy ! C'est impossible ! »

Wilson confirma ce qu'il venait de dire d'un signe de tête. House devint pâle comme un linge et sa tasse se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit mât.

« Oh mon Dieu… » Souffla Thirteen en portant une main à sa bouche.

La nouvelle commençait déjà à faire le tour de l'hôpital, les infirmières, arrivèrent précipitamment vers la salle de diagnostic, attendant une confirmation de ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. En voyant le visage de Wilson, elles comprirent et repartirent toutes, totalement sonnée par la nouvelle.

« Non mais… C'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, son vol était il y a à peine une heure ! Ce n'est pas le sien ! »

House tenta de trouver une raison valable. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, Cuddy ne pouvait pas être dans cet avion… Sans survivants…

« Son… Vol a été avancé House… Elle me l'a dit hier soir… »

Le visage de House se décomposa et se transforma en rictus. Wilson bifurqua son regard vers lui et observa son visage devenu d'un blanc à faire peur.

« Non non… C'est impossible ! »

« Mais bon sang House, tu as besoin de quoi ? Elle était dans cet avion je te dis ! »

« Mais… Ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant. » Murmura Kutner qui venait enfin de réaliser.

House attrapa son manteau et sa canne, et sortit de son bureau en bousculant Wilson. Il quitta l'hôpital, il lui fallait de l'air. Il étouffait, ce n'était pas possible… Il devait y avoir une quelconque raison qui ait fait qu'elle n'était pas dans cet avion.

Il s'installa sur un banc, dans le parc, jouxtant l'hôpital. Et commença à réfléchir, il goba deux Vicodines. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être dans cet avion… C'était impossible… Cuddy ne pouvait pas être… Morte… Non, non, il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. C'était impossible !

« ET MERDE ! MERDE ! » Il balança rageusement sa boîte vide de Vicodine par terre et se prit la tête entre les mains.

C'était lui qui aurait dû prendre cet avion… C'était lui qui aurait dû être dans cet avion… Lui qui aurait dû… Mourir… Non Cuddy ne pouvait pas être morte ! Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Wilson arriver. Celui-ci prit place sur le banc, à côté de son ami.

« House… »

« Ferme là ! »

« House… Les journalistes viennent de confirmer qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant… Le… Crash a été trop puissant… Je… »

« Ferme là je te dis ! »

Wilson fixa un point invisible devant lui, lui aussi était pâle.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute House… »

« Ça aurait dû être moi dans cet avion ! Je l'ai forcée à prendre ma place ! Me dis pas que c'est pas de ma faute ! Me dis pas que tout ira bien… »

House abattit son point sur le banc, Wilson sursauta, il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état là. Il paraissait si… Faible et culpabilisé… Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami, qui la repoussa fortement. House attrapa violemment sa canne et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

« Je rentre chez moi ! »

« Viens demain House… S'il te plaît, on aura peut-être plus d'informations et… »

« Et quoi ? Ils vont nous demander d'identifier un bout de bras ou un bout de jambe ? »

Wilson porta une main à sa bouche, horrifié. House alla récupérer ses affaires rageusement, et enfourcha sa moto.

Arrivé chez lui, il s'affala sur le canapé. Il avait bien envie de se faire un cocktail Vicodine-Alcool très explosif, mais… Il n'avait même pas la force. Des images de Cuddy passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Non c'était impossible… Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça ! Qui allait le forcer à faire ses consultations maintenant ? Qui allait le séduire avec des décolletés bien trop plongeants ? Non… Non… Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à y croire.

Il frappa rageusement sa table basse et prononça des choses inaudibles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, il se décida à aller travailler, de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de ruminer chez lui, et il pourrait faire une grosse connerie… Non, il fallait d'abord qu'il ait plus d'informations…

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Wilson le salua faiblement, il n'y répondit pas, il était comme une personne sans vie, qui faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, sans aucune expression, sans aucune remarque déplacée, contrairement au House de d'habitude, on aurait dit un zombi qui se déplaçait, il était pâle, il ne parlait pas. Totalement renfermé sur lui-même. Ils venaient d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait réellement aucun survivant… Cette fois c'était sûr… Il se dirigea vers le bureau de la doyenne. Maintenant vide, il eut un léger sourire en rentrant, et en voyant le stylo qu'elle lui avait lancé la veille par terre. Mais bien vite son sourire se décomposa en rictus. Il s'avança dans le bureau, et prit place sur le fauteuil de sa patronne… Ancienne patronne se répéta-t-il…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les infirmières étaient à leur poste, comme une journée tout à fait banale, mais la gaieté n'était pas au rendez-vous. Tout le personnel avait été totalement assommé par la nouvelle. Une des infirmières, qui était au téléphone avec un patient qui souhaitait prendre rendez-vous, lâcha le combiné en fixant les portes de l'hôpital qui venait de s'ouvrirent. Elle fixa la personne qui avançait vers elle, avec de grands yeux, et elle devint aussi pâle qu'un linge. La personne la salua furtivement et se dirigea vers le bureau où House campait. La même infirmière, ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, et secoua la tête d'incompréhension.

House entendit des talons claquer sur le sol, et se diriger dans le bureau, il eut un faible sourire, puis secoua la tête, son imagination lui jouait encore des tours. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il entende « House, consultations ! ». Désespéré, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

Cuddy entra dans son bureau, et resta bouche bée, elle reconnut son diagnosticien assis sur son fauteuil, face à la fenêtre, sa canne posée contre son bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança doucement, elle contourna son bureau et posa une main sur le siège où reposait House, les yeux fermés. D'un geste qui se voulut rapide, elle retourna le siège de House pour qu'il lui fasse face.

House ouvrit grand les yeux, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le déranger pendant ses douces rêveries sur sa patronne. Il eût un hoquet d'étonnement et sursauta, Cuddy, qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi brutale, prit peur à son tour et recula rapidement de deux pas, en portant une main à son cœur, qui battait déjà trop vite.

« House ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ? »

Pour toute réponse elle eut de grands yeux interrogateurs et effrayés. Elle fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea un instant, il était très pâle, et avait de grosses cernes, il paraissait n'avoir pas dormi de la nuit.

« House ? Vous m'entendez ? Vous allez bien ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

« Mais pourquoi vous me fixez ainsi ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde aussi bizarrement ? On dirait que je suis revenue d'entre les morts ! »

Elle émit un léger rire, et se retint en voyant le visage de son employé, toujours impassible, elle jeta alors un regard vers les portes de son bureau, et y aperçut tout un attroupement du personnel. Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils et reporta son attention sur House, qui la fixait toujours aussi bizarrement, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains crispées, tout son corps raidi.

« House… Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Comme des consultations à faire par exemple ? Je suis fatiguée, répondez-moi. »

House compris alors. Oui c'était ça, il avait sûrement trop abusé de la Vicodine aujourd'hui.

« Putain de cerveau qui me joue encore des tours ! Voilà que je me remets à halluciné… j'ai dû surpasser la dose de Vicodine encore une fois… » Il se passa une main sur le visage et ferma les yeux.

« Simplement mon imagination… »

« Gnéh ? House, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

Il sursauta une nouvelle fois et ouvrit les yeux, elle était encore là…

« Non de Dieu House, dites-moi ce qui se passe ici ?! »

Elle perdait son sang froid, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ces personnes-là regardaient comme ça, et pourquoi House avait cette tête-là. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu une morte-vivante. Elle posa alors une main sur son épaule et l'encouragea à parler. Il bifurqua son regard vers sa main, d'un air horrifié. Puis lui saisit vivement le poignet et se leva, la tirant hors du bureau avec lui. Elle hoqueta sous ce geste glacial et inexpliqué, et manqua de trébucher alors qu'il la tirait derrière lui. Ils passèrent devant les personnes agglutinées devant son bureau et elle le suivit, totalement sous le choc, elle ne comprenait pas où il l'emmenait.

« House qu'est-ce que vous… »

Il la fit rentrer dans la salle de repos et se dirigea vers la télévision pour l'allumer. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança d'un pas lent et peu assuré jusqu'à sa hauteur.

« House… Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Répondez bon sang ! »

Là elle perdait vraiment son sang froid, il alluma la télévision et elle suivit son regard jusqu'à l'écran. Elle hochait la tête en signe d'incompréhension totale.

« Que… Qu'est-ce… »

Elle s'arrêta alors, et vit les images du crash d'un avion défiler devant elle, le nom de son avion était affiché en bas de l'écran. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, et resta fixée sur l'écran. Elle entendit alors un journaliste dire qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la réelle source du problème. Elle tourna la tête lentement et regarda House, qui lui était toujours hypnotisé par la télévision. Elle comprit alors, et hoqueta sous le poids des paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« House… Je… »

Il tourna son regard vers elle et la regarda, d'un regard absent.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

« Je… »

« OÙ ÉTIEZ-VOUS ? » Répéta-t-il, perdant son sang froid.

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile, elle venait enfin de tout comprendre, tout le monde l'avait cru morte…

« Je… » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Deux heures avant de prendre mon avion, j'ai reçu un appel de ma mère, mon père venait d'être admis aux urgences pour cause d'arrêt cardiaque, son état était critique et… Elle m'a demandé de venir, j'ai donc pris ma voiture et j'y suis allée, ce n'était pas la porte à côté et j'ai donc abandonné l'idée d'aller à cette conférence… »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, il la regarda fébrilement.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'appeler l'hôpital… Mon départ était prévu, que je revienne aujourd'hui ou demain n'aurait rien changé… Je… Je ne pensais pas que… Je suis rentrée tard hier et je me suis endormie épuisée par le trajet, ce matin j'ai décidé de revenir quand même, je pensais que Wilson ne s'en sortirait jamais avec vous. »

« Vous… N'avez pas pris cet avion ? »

« Non… »

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants, et posa une main sur son épaule, il se dégagea vivement et sortit de la salle de repos. La laissant seule, face à toutes les informations qui défilaient dans sa tête. Elle resta un moment sans bouger. Il l'avait cru morte… Ils l'avaient tous cru morte… C'est pour ça qu'il était si froid, et maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était bien là, vivante, il s'enfuyait ? Elle avait eu la… Chance, oui la chance, de ne pas prendre cet avion, et lui ne montrait aucun signe de soulagement face à cette nouvelle…

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau après quelques minutes, et Wilson entra dans la pièce, se tortillant les mains et fuyant le regard de Cuddy. Elle lui expliqua alors le pourquoi du comment elle était là. Et soulagé, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle resta impassible face à cette étreinte, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de House.

« Et votre père ? Rien de grave ? »

Elle reporta son attention sur Wilson et soupira faiblement.

« Oui… Oui, il a eu une attaque cardiaque, mais il a été tiré d'affaire, il devrait être sur pieds d'ici quelques jours… Il faut juste qu'il reste au calme. »

« Bien… »

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi House a-t-il réagi comme ça ? »

« Comme ça ? Aussi froidement ? »

« Oui. »

Il fallait qu'elle sache, il ne pouvait pas être un con pareil au point de n'en avoir rien à faire qu'elle ait été dans cet avion ou non.

« Hé bien… Il s'est senti coupable, de vous avoir contraint à aller à cette conférence à sa place… Et, je pense qu'il a eu extrêmement de mal à se dire que vous étiez réellement… Décédée… Alors maintenant apprendre que non… Il a simplement peur que ses barrières tombent, il lui faut du temps… »

Elle fronça encore une fois les sourcils. Et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle salua Wilson puis sortit de la salle, et se prépara à aller affronter tout son personnel, et raconter une nouvelle fois ce pour quoi elle n'avait pas pris cet avion. Tout le monde enfin rassuré, elle alla réfléchir durant quelques heures dans son bureau, elle n'avait pas revu House de la journée, et elle voulait comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi maintenant il réagissait comme un enfoiré de première qui n'en avait rien à faire… Comprendre son comportement. Elle devait comprendre, elle avait besoin de comprendre. Il l'avait évité toute la journée, elle ne l'avait pas vue, et avait jugé bon de ne pas aller l'embêter avec ses consultations ou toute autre absurdité qui lui donneraient un motif pour aller le voir.

Vers 19h, elle se décida à sortir de son bureau, et apprit au bureau des infirmières que House n'était toujours pas rentré chez lui. C'est alors d'un pas fébrile et lent qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son diagnosticien. Elle ouvrit la porte, le plus délicatement possible, et lança un furtif regard vers la salle de diagnostic, jouxtant le bureau de House. Ses larbins étaient déjà partis, elle fut soulagée, elle devait lui parler, dans le calme. Cuddy s'approcha alors de son bureau, House avait la tête baissée, et jouait avec sa balle rouge et blanche. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil, face à son bureau, et l'observa quelques instants.

« House… »

Il ne releva pas la tête, ne lui accordant aucun regard, elle soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être frustrant.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû prévenir l'hôpital. »

« Aucune importance. »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et entrouvrit la bouche.

« Vous voulez dire que ça vous est égal si j'avais pris ou non cet avion ? »

« Tout à fait. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de plus belle, elle était effarée, comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Elle manqua de s'étouffer en ravalant difficilement sa salive, et hoqueta légèrement. Elle ne cessait de tripoter sa bague.

« Vous pouvez au moins me regarder quand je vous parle ?! »

Il leva un regard rageur vers elle, et elle se recula légèrement dans le fond de son siège. Ce regard… Lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Hurla-t-il.

« Je… » Pourquoi lui criait-il dessus ? Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile. « Vous n'êtes pas un temps sois peu soulagé que je sois saine et sauve ? »

« NON ! »

Elle hoqueta de nouveau sous le poids de l'accusation. Ses mains tremblaient, et une boule de rage se forma dans sa gorge.

« PARFAIT ! »

Elle se leva d'un pas rageur et se planta à côté de lui.

« Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ? D'abord vous culpabilisé à n'en pas dormir de la nuit, et maintenant vous me repoussez en me disant que ça ne vous importe pas du tout que je sois vivante, et ici ! Et non que j'ai pris cet avion de merde qui s'est crashé et n'a laissé aucun survivant ! »

Elle s'était emportée, peut-être un peu trop d'accord, mais il ne pouvait pas lui balancer ça comme ça en pleine face !

« Vous n'en avez rien à faire que je sois vivante ? »

Il se leva à son tour et se planta devant elle.

« NON ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous réagissez toujours comme ça ? » Répondit-elle, haussant un peu trop le ton.

Elle bouillonnait de rage, elle l'obligea à soutenir son regard, et tenta d'y déceler une quelconque émotion qui lui prouverait le contraire de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« J'aurais dû embarquer pour cet avion ! Ca aurait dû être moi dans cet avion ! Je… » Cria House.

« Mais je n'ai pas pris cet avion House ! Vous devriez vous en réjouir ! » Répliqua Cuddy sur le même ton.

Le ton était monté tout seul, ils n'arrivaient plus à se contenir. Ils bouillonnaient tous deux de rage.

« Mais je m'en réjouis, seulement vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer combien j'aurais aimé prendre cet avion à votre place ! Si vous l'aviez pris vous croyez que j'aurais pu vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? » Hurla-t-il à nouveau.

« House… Je ne l'ai pas pris… »

« Mais vous auriez pu le prendre ! »

« Et depuis quand vous avez des remords ? Depuis quand vous culpabilisez ? »

« Mais vous croyez vraiment que ça m'aurait plu que ma patronne finisse découpée en rondelle dans un crash d'avion ? »

Elle grimaça, puis ses traits se radoucirent. Il avait enfin osé se livrer un peu à elle, et elle était rassurée qu'il n'ait pas pensé une seule seconde ce qu'il disait plus tôt, c'était sa technique à lui de repli, pour ne laisser paraître un quelconque sentiment. En fait, il s'était juste senti horriblement coupable de l'avoir poussée à y aller par sa faute. Elle lui sourit faiblement, alors que lui fronçait les sourcils.

« House… Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde qu'un évènement pareil aurait pu se produire, je comprends que vous m'en vouliez de ne pas avoir prévenu, mais je vous le répète, j'avais la tête prise par d'autres soucis… »

House se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« Cuddy… Je ne vous en veux pas, je m'en veux à moi c'est tout ! À cause de mes conneries, vous avez failli perdre la vie ! »

Elle avança d'un pas vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras, il trembla un instant, puis accepta ce geste.

« Pourquoi m'avoir rejetée comme ça depuis mon retour ? »

« Mais pourquoi vous vous acharnez à vouloir absolument me parler ? Vous ne comprenez pas ? Par ma faute vous auriez pu mourir ! Pourquoi vous ne me criez pas simplement dessus en me reprochant tout un tas de choses ? »

« Je suis désolée… »

Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda. Elle était pâle, et paressait stressée, pourquoi elle s'excusait ? C'était lui l'enfoiré qui avait failli lui faire perdre la vie, lui qui l'avait obligée à partir pour cette conférence. Et ça, il avait beau être le plus bel enfoiré du monde, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en vouloir.

« Arrêtez de culpabiliser House, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Alors au lieu de vous imaginer comment j'aurais pu finir, appréciez juste le fait que je sois bien là ! En vie, et montrez-moi un minimum de soulagement ! »

Elle le regarda froidement. House se senti défaillir, et une forte envie de l'embrasser lui noua le ventre, il n'eut pas le courage d'aller contre son envie, et rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle ne bougeait pas, tétanisée. Il s'empara violemment et vivement de ses lèvres, et se décrocha d'elle, conscient de son erreur, il voulut se dégager de sa prise pour prendre la fuite. Elle le maintînt fermement par le bras et l'obligea à affronter son regard. Elle y lut alors quelque chose qui l'a fit fondre. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas l'enfoiré pour qui il voulait se faire passer, il n'avait pas été soulagé une seule seconde d'apprendre la « mort » de sa patronne, bien au contraire. Les traits de Cuddy se radoucirent, et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou. Elle approcha doucement ses lèvres de celle de son diagnosticien, et il cella leurs lèvres, tendrement, sensuellement.

**END**

* * *

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me permettra de m'améliorer, ou de... Enfin bon, j'aimerais savoir si ça vous a plu._

_R&R Please (:_


End file.
